Revenante
by tailsimp
Summary: Hello my name is Lexius, but please call me Lexi. I just moved to Amity Park and I'm starting at Casper High School. I'm really hoping for a fresh start here, so I can fit in; but there's one teeny, tiny, ghostly problem... You see, I have- Wait, what? A Ghost? Here? Now? In the middle of the summary? I'm sorry, but you'll just have to read on to find out! Hope to see you soon!
1. False Start

**A/N: Um, hello there to anyone nice enough to take their time to read this!**

**I've honestly had this character ever since I first saw Danny Phantom when it premiered. But I used to be way too shy to post anything on this site, so none of the fanfic I had with her ever made it up. I was feeling nostalgic recently and decided to re-watch some of DP and once I did, I scoured al my old notebooks for this story. **

**I wasn't originally going to write this fanfic but since my muse wasn't working with me on my other fics, I decided to write this on a whim. I ended up finishing it up in one go and I posting it up right away; but I have no beta so I hope I caught any mistakes.**

**Enough chatter! Let's get to reading!**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way-shape-or-form, own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I just created Lexius M. **

Prolog: False Start

The rhythmic uproar of my alarm's ringing caused me to stop in my tracks. I quickly strode across the room and quieted its fruitless attempt to rouse me from a sleep that had ended hours ago. After I shut it down and peaceful silence pervaded the room once again, I made my way back to the full-length mirror that was next to my closet. I looked myself up and down for the hundredth time that morning.

My reflection showed my brown hair falling freely down just past my shoulders, covering the top of the unzipped black half-jacket that I had just put on moments ago. A dark purple dress showed through the open part of the jacket and ended a bit above my knee. Black shorts came from under the dress and stopped a little past the knee, leaving a pair of stylish black boots to complete my look. I slipped on a few metal accessories to fine-tune my appearance before turning back my reflection. I lifted up my arms and turned so I could see the look from the back and the sides.

Overall it wasn't bad; this look would certainly discourage any ne'er-do-wells at my new school from starting any unneeded trouble with me. This outfit screamed, 'Yeah, think twice before messing with this new girl; she's got a dark side!' Yes, the look wasn't quite goth or punk, but it was still dark with a strong sense of edgy.

"Maybe a bit too edgy…" I murmured to myself as I let my arms drop. What was I thinking with this outfit? My goal was to make friends- real friends- at this new school! This will chase them all away in a matter of seconds! I heaved a heavy sigh as I went into my closet once again. I riffled through hanger upon hanger of different clothes, muttering what was wrong with each as I glanced through them.

"Too gaudy… Too sparkly… Too Paris… Too otaku… Way too Britney-Britney…" my face scrunched up at the sight of the Hollywood starlet-ish outfit that hung before me. Where had I even gotten a fashion atrocity like this? I shook off the question as I pushed through more clothes. This had been my morning since I woke up around five-am.

First I had meticulously gone through my backpack to make sure I was prepared for the first day of my new school; I read the list of required materials for each class and checked my backpack twice to make sure everything was present and accounted for. Next was my lunch, which now sat comfortably in the refrigerator, that I made myself with the upmost focus on keeping it as inconspicuous as possible. I even placed it in a mundane purple lunch-box, similar to what most of my peers were sure to be using. Now, last but certainly not least, was the outfit. Defiantly one of- if not the- biggest factor in how my new classmates would see me, so I had spent the majority of my time just cycling through different outfits to try to find the one that would best represent the real me.

"If only I had a clue who that was, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard." I noted aloud to no one but myself, and possibly Schrödinger if he was still in the room somewhere.

I felt my shoulders slump as I continued to riffle through my clothing options; I still didn't have any better idea what to wear then I did when I started this an hour ago. I peered down at my watch. Seven-fifteen. I only had an hour and fifteen minutes left to finish getting ready, eat breakfast, and get to school. I sighed once again- I think I may have actually sighed as many times as I've changed outfits today- and reached to grab my default outfit.

I quickly slid on my favorite purple blouse before pulling a simple white hooded sweater over it. A white pleated skirt was next followed a pair of black shorts- which is the only thing that allowed me to leave the house in my white mini skirt- and finished with a simple pair of white tennis shoes with purple trimmings around them. Last was a belt before I glanced myself over in the mirror once again; I really didn't want to wear my old outfit on the first day of a brand new school, but what else can I do?

"Since nothing else seems quite right," I began as I picked up my favorite hair clip from a nearby nightstand, "I should at least be comfortable." I pulled my hair into a ponytail before clipping my butterfly hair-clip in its place. With that, I was finally finished getting dressed. Next was breakfast. I quickly made my way to the backpack that was waiting right next to the door. I slid its strap over my shoulder and grabbed the few books that couldn't fit into it before making my way out the door and downstairs.

Once in the dining room I noticed neither mom nor dad had gotten up yet, not that I had expected them to. Neither of them were what you could call 'morning people,' so I rarely ever saw them at breakfast; though I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I could change that, if only for special occasions like today. I made my way to the table where a hot plate of waffles with eggs and bacon laid waiting for me: my absolute favorite breakfast! I carefully, but quickly, ate the meal before getting up from the table and grabbing my lunch. Once it reached seven-forty-five I made my way to the front door and stood in open doorway; it didn't take long for Sebastian to pull up with the car. I took one last glance back towards the dining area. There was still no sign of mom or dad, so with what I silently vowed to be the last sigh of the morning, I closed the door behind me and quickly got into the back seat of the car.

Sebastian shifted the rearview mirror to get a better look at me. "All ready for your big first day Ms. Lexius?" the thirty-year-old questioned as I snapped my seatbelt into place. I flashed him a wide smile.

"More than you know." I responded as he pulled out of the long driveway and onto the road. I happily took in the sights of my new neighborhood as we drove; it had been two weeks since we moved to Amity Park, but between unpacking and getting my schoolwork in order, I had hardly been given the chance to look around. But even if I hadn't seen too much of it, I was excited to be here. You see, my image wasn't exactly what I wanted at my old school, and I ended up surrounded by people I was better off without as a result. But that didn't matter anymore, because I wasn't about to let that happen here! It was a fresh start, a chance for a brand new me, and I couldn't wait to take it. I wasn't going to be _that_girl anymore, but the real me.

I found myself becoming more and more confident about my chances to turn things around the farther along we drove. It truly was a beautiful city, even as the lush green landscape of my local neighborhood gave way to the more urban parts of the town near the school. Oh crud, we were getting close to school! "Sebastian-!" But before I could say a word he was already turning into a nearly empty parking lot about a mile or so from the school.

"Yes yes Ms. Lexius, you didn't think I forgot did you?" Sebastian asked as he flashed me one of his enigmatic smiles. I smiled back sheepishly.

"O-Of course not Sebastian; you're much too good to mess up on something as small as this" I replied as he pulled into a parking spot. I quickly undid my seatbelt and scooted towards the door. "Thank you as always Sebastian. And remember, mum's the word about this little arrangement!" He placed a finger in front of his lips as I slipped out the car and closed the door, telling me he understood. I waved him off as he drove away, relieved that he had agreed to this little set-up. I took a deep breath and prepared to walk the rest of the way to school. This was it! My fresh start was waiting just a short walk away, and things couldn't have been looking better!

And that's when Murphy's law- you know, the universal rule that says 'anything that **can** go wrong, **will **go wrong'- decided to stick its leg out right in front of my foot and trip me up.

I defiantly felt it before I saw it. That feeling of heavy static in the air, that always showed up when they did, surrounded me and raised the hair on the back of my neck. I slowly turned around to an alleyway near the back of the parking lot. Why here? Why now?

I don't think most would have seen it, just like most couldn't sense it, but I could clearly see the small shift of shadows that revealed the creature lurking within the dark alley. I took a few cautious steps to the side, trying to get a better look at whatever was hiding. But before I could do anything else the creature decided to take the initiative and took a few, large steps out of the darkness. It stood at least fifteen feet tall, and my eyes defiantly observed the monster's large fangs dripping with a mix of saliva and ectoplasm before anything else, but the large scythe-like claws that scraped across the ground as it stepped towards me were a _very _close second. The shine of the creature's silver fur was almost blinding as it stepped completely into the light; I probably would have been more awe-inspired if it weren't for the low snarls that reverberated from its throat.

"Niiiiiice puppy. Gooooood puppy." I cooed as I backed up. The wolf-like monstrosity eyed me like a piece of meat as it came closer, and before I knew it, I felt my back hit the wall of the building behind me. I looked back at the wall before snapping my attention back to the creature. "Please," I tried to reason with the creature, "I have a really big day today; so can't you just-you know, go away quietly and not bother anybody?" My response was the creature lowering its head, preparing to pounce on, and presumably eat me. I glanced around: no one in sight.

I took another deep breath and laid my backpack on the ground. At my motion the creature let out a loud growl and pushed forward, lunging directly at me. I forced my body to relax, and allowed the static-like power, that alerted me to the creature's presence, surge around me and engulf my entire body.

This is really not the way I wanted this day to start…

**A/N: Short prolog is short. I hope some of you enjoyed this; I tried to leave this prolog with a few unanswered question while still giving you a good feel for the character; did it work? **

**Also, can any of you spot the random references to other characters and such in this? I really hope so!**

**Anyway, if I get a few people who are interested enough to review I'll actually make it a point to update regularly. I also would love it if you tell me about any mistakes you see in this! Again, I have no beta! So please leave a review if you can! **


	2. Of War and Boxes?

**AN:**

**Hello again everybody! Welcome to chapter two of Revenante! **

**Thank you to all of you who took the time to reply to chapter one/the prolog to this story, and all of you who put this on your alret list. I'm sorry for the wait. So let me just do a few reader responses and we can get onto the show!**

**Katy:**** Thank you for the compliments! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit long for your taste, but at least it's finally out, right. Thank you very much for the kind review. ^^**

**Jeanette9a:**** I hope this chapter is just as interesting! Thank you for the review!**

**Popie92: **** Glad you enjoyed the detail! I love putting extra details into my writing; I want to become the kind of author who can paint a picture in a readers head. Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own DP in anyway. If I did, we would have seen more Dani. Lots more Dani.**

Of War and… Boxes?

I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I raced down the street and towards Casper High. I didn't dare to check my watch; I knew that I was running way-past-late thanks to my little encounter in the parking lot, and now the best I could hope for is making it into the principal's office by the last echo of the final bell. It wasn't supposed to be this way! I left so early! I was going to go to the office and get my locker number as well as my schedule with plenty of time to get to class!

"Why here? Why today?" I groaned before swallowing a dry gulp. The large red-brown brick building came into sight, and, for better or worse, there didn't seem to be a soul outside in the in the schoolyard at the moment. It wasn't that much of a shock though; kids who were going to be in class were probably already seated and waiting for the bell, while kids who were ditching were probably long gone to avoid getting caught.

_'Just a bit further!' _I encouraged myself as I leaned forward and picked up the pace. _'I just have to beat the bell!' _I felt my body straighten out and push towards the final goal. I could make it, if I just used a _tiney-tiny bit _of _that _power; but though I knew that, I couldn't risk others seeing it. That's just what I needed on the first day, to be labeled the ridiculously-athletic girl.

I took one last deep breath before I pushed through the school's main door… and slammed right into a person standing on the other side.

We both went down, me face first with only my arm to protect my head from the ground, and the other person back into a locker, the huge stack of papers they were carrying being thrown and scattered into the air as a result.

"Great Gatsby! What is the meaning of this?" came the man's loud yell as he picked himself up from the locker. I cringed at the voice; that was the sound of a teacher if I ever heard one. It was also the sound of an oncoming detention if I ever heard one. I quickly scrambled to my feet and began gathering the papers without looking at him.

"I-I'm so sorry," I began as I hurriedly attempted to gather the dozens of sheets that now covered a small section of the hallway. "I'm running a bit late and didn't think anybody would be standing right in front of the door." I stood up as I finished and turned to hand it to him. I glanced up at the slightly overweight, balding man who looked back at me with a disapproving frown. I offered a nervous, apologetic smile; maybe I could dodge punishment if I garnered a bit of sympathy? "I-I'm a bit new here you see, a-and I really didn't want to be late for my first day." The clamor of the final bell echoed throughout the hallway, as though the world wanted to make it _blatantly_ apparent that any chance I had at a smooth beginning to my school day had officially been missed. I sighed and looked down with distraught, allowing a few bangs to fall over my eyes. "But I suppose I've missed that opportunity…" The teacher cleared his throat and I turned my attention back up to him.

"You must be Ms. McCalister I presume?" the educator inquired as he looked me up and down. I nodded without saying a word, having a bad feeling as to why he knew my name. He took the papers from my hand. "So you're the new student in my first period English class, which you are subsequently late for it seems." I looked back down and nodded slightly.

"So it seems…. Sorry again…" I sadly added onto my previous apology, inwardly pleading not to get a detention; seriously, my parents would freak if I got in trouble _on the first day _of my brand new school. There was a small pause before he gave a small sigh in response.

"Well, since you seem genuinely apologetic and it is your first day, I suppose I can let it pass this once." I looked up to him I disbelief, as though I had no idea that he could have just said that; if I acted too excited now it could ruin the whole thing. "But don't go getting used to this. I expect perfect punctuality from all my students." I nodded humbly.

"I understand; thank you very much sir" I responded with my sweetest, most respectful tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check in at the principal's office; then I'll be back in class A.S.A.P." He nodded and I took the chance to slip away towards the principal's office at a fast pace. "And no running in the halls Ms. McCalister!" I immediately slowed my movements to a casual stride until I was out of his sight. I couldn't help but sigh with relief as I quickly maneuvered my way towards the office. I managed to avoid getting written up within the first five minutes of my first day attending Casper High; now I only had roughly seven hours and fifty-five minutes to go.

Retracing my steps from the one time I had visited the school, to submit some registration paperwork, I quickly found my way to the principal's office. I made my way to the front desk, where a middle-aged curly red-headed woman glanced up at me coldly from behind a steaming coffee cup. I gave her a sweet smile as I stopped in front of her. "Miss Lexius McCalister checking in." She gave a large huff as she pulled opened a drawer and began to dig for my paperwork.

"Late on the first day, are we?" the haughty receptionist commented as she roughly yanked out a manila folder and tossed it towards my end of the desk. "You kids these days think you can get away with anything you want." I kept up my smile as I reached for the folder containing my information.

"Not at all, I just had a bit-"

"Save it girly," woman curtly interrupted before she took a long sip from her coffee mug. "I've heard every excuse in the book from spoiled kids like you, and I don't need to hear anymore." I gave a small frown, but still tried to keep a pleasant tone; I was probably going to have to deal with this woman for the rest of my high school life, so I didn't want to make an unnecessary enemies. If I've learned anything from my uncle, it's that you should never go out of your way to make enemies, or it will definitely come back to bite you.

"Well I'm sorry for being late," I began as I grabbed my info, "thank you for your help." She gave me a sharp look.

"Don't you mean, 'It'll never happen again' McCalister?" she corrected as I turned to leave. I turned my head back, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Oh of course, it'll never happen again."

With that I quickly made my way out the door, but not before she could exclaim, "No running in the halls!" Was that the catch phrase for the teachers here, even when it's just a speed-walk?

Either way I slowed down and made my way back towards my first period English class; I figured I was already late enough so I'd stop by my locker later. It wasn't long before I was in front of the door of my class.

'_First period English with Mr. Lancer'_ I reminded myself inwardly as I took a deep breath. _'Now to just slip in quietly and calmly…' _I slowly opened the door and glanced peered inside.

Of course you'd know that the door is at the front of the classroom, right? And of course the teacher is lecturing, so everyone's eyes are up front- well, mostly up front… for as much as high-school kids can be expected to actually pay attention anyway. Unfortunately, I was paying so much attention on the class in front of me that I didn't notice that someone else was running a bit late for class.

Honestly, I didn't even know what hit me. Literally. All I could register was myself being shoved through the door, causing me to trip and fall forward into the classroom, soon followed by someone else landing on top of me. The next thing I registered- through my now closed eyes- was the loud laughing that rang through the room. I could hardly hear Mr. Lancer exclaim "_All the king's men!"_ over their chatter. I opened my eyes slowly as the person atop me climbed to their feet. I quickly did the same and straitened myself out only to see Mr. Lancer standing over me with his arms crossed.

"Well, it seems that you have a knack for attracting accidents, don't you Ms. McCalister?" Wait, he was pinning the blame on me too!?

"But I didn't do any-" I tried to begin a defense, only to be cut off by my new teacher.

"I think I've seen just about enough Ms. McCalister. I'll see you in-" before he could finish another word, the one who had shoved me into this position in the first place, a girl with bright blonde hair pulled back into high pigtails, jumped between us and held out her hands as though she was stopping a fight between two students.

"Objection!" she cried out dramatically causing the teacher to pause and look at her. After a second of silence she glanced up and looked to the teacher with an expression of surprise. "Oh hey, it actually made you stop. Cool." She cleared her throat and quickly adjusted the white vest layered above her red and black striped undershirt before standing up in front of me. "My client here is innocent of all charges of wrong-doing!" I raised an eyebrow; we were in a court battle now?

"Miss Evans," the middle-aged teacher began with a stern tone, "I don't have the time or patience to play mock court." The girl put her gloved hands behind her back and straightened out her posture.

"No time, or not enough evidence to warrant an arrest- er, a detention?" the girl declared more than asked. Mr. Lancer went to speak again only for the girl to hold out her hand to silence him before going on. "Now as far as I see it, this poor girl here-" she turned around and hugged me around my arms awkwardly, "-is just an innocent victim of circumstance! She was just a bystander waiting for an opportunity to enter the class, close to the vest style, when she was callously railroaded over into the center of the classroom; not only possibly getting injured, but instantly becoming a laughing stock before she even gets a chance to introduce herself!" On that note, the entire class burst out laughing; and those not laughing were agreeing with the comment, nodding and cracking off jokes. I could feel my face heat up as I instinctively looked down at my feet and fidgeted with my hands. I was already the butt of everyone's joke …

"So, _Mr. Lancer_," she began again with an accusatory tone, "why in the _world_ would my client ever think of doing something so _ridiculous?_ What _possible _motive could there be?" The teacher moved to speak again but my self-appointed defense attorney pushed forward. "Precisely! There simply isn't a motive! The only logical solution to this case is that the one, and only the one, who should be held accountable for this brash incident is the one who had the audacity to rear-end her into the classroom! That's the only one suited for any type of punishment! Case closed; the defense rests."

I blinked, confused; was she saying it was all her fault?

Mr. Lancer blinked, confused. "Are you saying it's all your fault Ms. Evans?"

Good, I wasn't the only one who heard that, nor was I the only one confused out of their mind.

The girl merely huffed as she finally took her hands off of me and placed them onto her hips. "All I'm saying is that it clearly wasn't the new kid's fault is all." She nudged me in the arm with an elbow. "Isn't that right new kid?" I momentarily took my eyes off my feet and looked up to give her a slight nod, to which she responded with a broad toothy grin. Our happy little moment was interrupted by the sound of paper ripping. We both turned to see Mr. Lancer tearing out a pink slip from a small booklet full of them. The girl's jaw dropped.

"Wait just a second; are you telling me that even after my compelling evidence, you're still going to give the new kid a detention?" the blonde teen cried out in outrage.

"No, no I'm not;" Mr. Lancer responded with a calm smile. The blonde sighed with relief before the teacher slapped the pink slip into her hand. "I'm giving you a detention!" The girl stared at the pink slip shocked as our teacher continued. "Just as you said, I shouldn't hold Ms. McCalister accountable for your actions; so for shoving her in here, as well as disrupting my class with this ridiculous mock trial, I'll see you after school." The girl looked up to him a bit frantic.

"But that's not fair!" she cried as she waved her hands around. "I plead the fifth!" Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes, clearly out of patience.

"Ms. Evans, here at school, I'm your judge, jury, and executioner who gets the final say so; so, you'd do well to not push this further or I'll make it a week's worth of detention. Now, take your seat."

The girl heaved a heavy sigh and her shoulders fell in defeat. "Yes Mr. Lancer." She slipped her hands into her white jeans' pockets and walked over to an empty chair near the back of the room, dragging her feet as she did. I sighed in relief as the energetic blonde took her seat, happy that her antics were done with, at least for now. Mr. Lancer shifted his gaze towards me.

"Well, since it seems you've already suffered enough public humiliation for one day, I'll let you go ahead and take a seat Ms. McCalister." Well at least my teacher seems merciful about the fact that I was already a joke and hadn't even managed to get out two words. "There's an empty chair behind Mr. Foley." He motioned to a kid in the back, far away from the blonde-haired Ms. Evans. He smiled at me confidently when our eyes met. I nodded to Mr. Lancer before quickly moving to take my seat.

But even at a quick pace, it was easy to hear and see all the kids snickering around me. Not that I could blame them. It must have been hilarious from their point of view…

The rest of the class went by uneventfully, and I did take away a small sense of satisfaction that I was ahead of the curve in regards to what we're learning. I would have answered a few questions, but I had already been in the limelight much more than I had wanted to be, so I kept my eyes glued to my notes. Overall I was relieved when the bell rang signifying the end of class. All that was left of this first-period nightmare was to slip out of here unnoticed.

"Hi there; the name's Foley, Tucker Foley. What's yours?"

Or not.

The boy who had sat in front of me during class leaned on my desk as I packed up my materials. I glanced up as he adjusted his hat and smiled down at me; and even though all I wanted to do was get on to my next class, I gave him a smile and responded. "My name is Lexi McCalister. It's nice to meet you." The boy slipped something out of his pocket and sprayed some in his mouth as I stood up. Breath freshener I guess?

"How would you like a tour of the school, complements of T.F.?" He placed a hand on his chest. "That's me. T.F., also known as "Totally Ferocious" or "Too Fine." Am I crazy, or was he hitting me? I waved a hand as I picked up my backpack.

"Thank you, but I'll have to pass on that for now." I declined as kindly as I could. "Considering we only have seven minutes before second period and all…" This didn't seem to hurt his confidence though, considering he pulled out a stylized PDA before looking back up at me.

"Then let's reschedule! How does Lunch work for you? Or is afterschool a better time? I'm free all this week actually." I opened my mouth to respond, only for a girl dressed in nearly all black to step up and beat me to it.

"Cool it Casanova; we don't need you chasing off the new girl on her first day." Tucker looked back at her annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not scaring anybody Sam!" Tucker replied annoyed. I took this chance to stand and take a few steps back, felling as though that may be my only opening.

"Sorry, but I really don't want to be late to class again; but it was really nice to meet you." With that I turned on my heel and maneuvered my way through the desks and out into the busy hallways. I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh; I've never been good at boys flirting with me. Ever. First of all because it doesn't really happen often, and when it does… it's for all the wrong reasons. But that last display was more confusing than normal. Why would a perfect stranger flirt with me; **especially** after that display the blonde haired girl put on with me? "I mean, there's no way he could know about my family already… could he?" I muttered aloud as I double-checked my school schedule. Math class with Ms. Lansky: room 405. At least I was at the right classroom now. And I was even a few minutes early to boot! _'Maybe the rest of the day __**can**__ still be salvaged!'_ I thought to myself with a smile. And sure enough, the day remained fairly uneventful, save for a snicker or two from kids who had attended my first period, up until the part of the day I was most dreading: Lunch Time.

Now I know what you must be thinking, '_But lunch time is the best part of the day since you get to sit around and hang with your friends!_' And honestly, your thinking isn't wrong, except for a _minute _detail. I don't have any friends to speak of. And let me tell you, lunch period is a whole new experience when you have no allies on your side. Instead of a relaxing time with your friends, it's more of a battlefield where you have to watch each step you take, since you don't know which territory is neutral, and which is hostile. And as you cross against the battle grounds alone, you have to watch your back for projectile pudding cups and baloney loaded ballista ready to be fired, because kids who are all alone are the easy targets. Now are you starting to see it from my point of view? I'm the new kid, which loosely translates to "a lone sitting duck" in the talk of the lunchroom war grounds.

As I carefully made my way through the cafeteria, clutching my lunchbox, I mapped out the obvious landmarks in my head. Cheerleader land, jock block, geek nation, the role-player colony, thespian province… Same as my old school more-or-less; I suppose private schools really aren't that different from public schools. I should have been more relieved that I could already figure out the basic map of this school, but honestly I was more concerned that I was just going to end up eating in my favorite teacher's classroom every day, just like before.

With a deep breath I glanced around, scouting for an open table, or some sort of signal that it was alright for me to sit down near someone. What I got was less of a signal, and more of a screeching siren.

"New kid! New kiiiiiiiiid!" I heard a painfully familiar voice yell out to me, causing a few nearby students to stare in my direction. I cringed inwardly before I momentarily debated on turning to face this potential threat to my dignity. In the end, the choice wasn't mind, as it wasn't long after the loud call for me that I felt a strong arm wrap around my neck, chocking me a bit and forcing me to look downward at my attacker's mismatched pants –one pant-leg normal, and the other cut off a little past the knees. "Hey there newbie! Do you have a place to sit yet?" the blonde girl from Mr. Lancer's class interrogated as she continued her stranglehold on me. I tried to choke out a response, only to have her speak over me. "What am I saying? Of course you don't have a place to eat! You're still fresh meat around here!" Oh joy, as if the target on my back hadn't been noticeable enough already, she had just added blinking lights to it. She let go of her hold on me and grabbed my free arm, dragging me along outside.

I'd be lying to you if I said I had any idea what to say to her at this point. On one hand, this was the girl who had utterly humiliated me before I even had a chance to speak; on the other hand, I was relieved that I was apparently being invited to sit with somebody at lunch. After weighing the pros and cons, I decided I'd allow bygones to be bygones and see how it all plays out. She was a bit boisterous, but maybe we could get along…?

"Who's the new victim Cassandra?" came a voice from behind us. I quickly turned to see a tall, brown haired boy looking at me curiously. I quickly pulled myself upright and straitened my posture, as well as my clothes; first impressions are incredibly important after all. I gave him a bright smile before immediately being tugged back down into another stranglehold by my captor.

"This here is the girl I told you about from my first period!" the girl -Cassandra I believe?- exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing her hands into the air and releasing me so suddenly that I nearly fell to the ground. I quickly caught myself and pulled back a few steps to avoid re-capture. I turned back to the boy and smiled again as I tried to straighten out my clothes. It was show time, as my uncle would say.

"Hello there, my name is Lexi McCalister. It's a pleasure to meet you." I introduced as I offered out my hand to the boy. They both seemed a bit confused by my greeting, staring at me for an awkward moment. '_Oh no, did I already do something strange?_' I anxiously questioned inwardly before he took my hand and shook it lightly.

"Um, hi there. The name's Carter. Nice to meet you I guess." the blonde replied as his other hand rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Cassandra giggled slightly at the scene as she gave my shoulder a light slap, causing us to release our grip on each other.

"Gee new kid what are you, rich?" the boisterous blonde asked with a big smile, causing me to tense up a bit. How could she have possibly-? "I mean that was a way proper greeting for a Casper High kid." Oh, was that all?

"O-Oh, sorry," I offered as I quickly thought up an excuse, "my parents are really uptight about 'proper greetings' so it's just a habit by now." I looked between the two of them with the best smile I could muster, but even I could tell it had to show my nervousness. Luckily for me though, the two both smiled back.

"Ah, I know about that," Carter replied with a smile, "my parents are the same way with table manners; down to the like fifty pieces of silverware." Cassandra let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously, what is it with parents? Don't they realize that we have way more important things to do then learn stuff like that?" the energetic girl added with an exaggerated shrug. "I mean there are so many cool things to learn out there; who cares about which fork is for fish?" We all shared a small laugh at the comment, but were soon interrupted by the sound of a loud growling sound. Out of instinct I quickly looked around for another 'visitor,' like from this morning; but a small snicker from Cassandra brought my attention back. "Whoops, my bad. Guess we should get to the lunch part of lunchtime before my stomach moves on to eating itself." Cassandra noted as she rubbed her stomach with her hands. Carter nodded and turned to me.

"Sticking around for lunch Lexi?" he asked as Cassandra started walking towards a table.

Now, I'm sure you'd think I'd be beaming from ear to ear at this moment, right? Of course you'd think I'd accept right away, this _is_ what I wanted more than anything after all. But to be honest, I was so thoroughly prepared for rejection, that I could barely choke out an 'uh-huh' with a small nod. Like I said before, I spent most of my lunches in my teacher's classroom at my old school, so my hopes weren't set so high that I thought I'd actually be 'hanging out' with somebody on day one!

He didn't seem to mind my slightly awkward response, as he motioned for me to follow him to where Cassandra was waiting for us. We sat down at a nearby table and began to take out our lunches and began to chat about our day. Well, Cassandra began to talk about her day; but that was alright by me. I was still a little in shock that I had been invited, so I most likely couldn't formulate a better sentence than my original response to Carter's invitation. And besides all that, it was actually very entertaining to listen to the enthusiastic blonde go on about the day with great embellishment, accompanied by different voices for each person she spoke of and exaggerated hand motions to animate each scene. Carter on the other hand, seemed to enjoy interjecting sarcastic realism to calm her down when she began to get a bit too over-the-top.

"How exactly could _Mr. Polanski_ really expel a student over some lipstick doodle graffiti _he _found in the _girl's_ bathroom?" Carter interrupted as Cassandra stood next to me on the bench portion of the table. She turned to him with a pouty expression.

"Gee Carter, do you have to apply logic to everything! It really ruins the story!" Cassandra whined with her hands on her hips. Carter rolled his eyes as I suppressed a giggle. These two were much livelier than I'm used to being around, but it was nice regardless. This day really had turned around from earlier, ironically enough, thanks-in-part to the very girl who embarrassed me this morning. '_I wonder if in we could, with enough time, become-_'

I was stopped mid-thought by the crackling sound in the air, soon followed by the hair on the back of my neck standing up, causing my body to tense. "No no no…" I muttered aloud to myself as I started glancing around quickly, "Not now…"

"Did you say something new kid?" I heard Cassandra ask from beside me, still standing on the seat of the lunch table. I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down, just as I have for the past few years when this happens.

"Yes actually," I began as I gathered up the remains of my half-eaten lunch, "I almost forgot that I had wanted to meet with my next period teacher to discuss where the class is in the curriculum. You know, in case I need to catch up." I closed my lunchbox and quickly swung my legs to the other side of bench and stood. "I'm so sorry but I really need to go now." Carter and Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight; you're leaving lunch early so you can go talk to a teacher about schoolwork?" the blonde asked in disbelief. I gave her a nod in response. I knew I sounded crazy, –or like I was an unbelievable kiss-up- but I had to get out of there and fast. Whatever was making that noise was close-by, and was potentially dangerous.

"I am sorry Cassandra, Carter. It was nice having lunch with you two." I apologized as I began backing away. They both looked at me like I had just grown a second head; and as upsetting as it was to see my chances at being invited back crumble away, I still had to go. "I-I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." With that I quickly turned around and ran off towards the cafeteria, not bothering to turn back as Cassandra called out to me. I had to find a hiding place quickly, and the bathroom was my best bet.

I quickly darted through the doorway to the cafeteria and down the hallway; I easily dodged anyone and anything in my way, offering a curt '_excuse me_' and '_pardon me_' to anyone I inconvenienced as I went. I couldn't worry anymore about being seen as the overly-athletic girl right now. Ironically enough, there seemed to be no teachers around to comment on my speed now; not that I was complaining. I quickly turned the corner and dashed into a bathroom, tossing my lunchbox on the top of some nearby lockers as I went. At first I counted myself lucky that it was uninhabited, and then my nose caught up with the rest of me…

Shaking that off I ran into a stall and locked it. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. I closed my eyes as I placed my hand on my chest.

'_It's show time Rev._'

I felt the static-like energy surround my entire body in a flash, changing my body as it went, from head to toe. After a few seconds I opened my eyes, knowing my transformation was complete. The few strands of purple hair that had fallen in my face proved it. I pushed the hair out of my face as I focused on the crackling static noise in my ear, which had become much clearer since changing. _'Roughly twenty yards_-' I thought as I turned around to the wall behind me, '-_this way!_'

With that I lifted myself a few feet off the ground and darted straight into the wall, soon finding myself sailing through it with ease. '_Wow this school's piping is old_' I noted as I sped by. After a few yards I escaped to the other side, right above the school gymnasium where a few of the basketball team members were practicing. They didn't notice me however, as I hastily flew by with my back against the roof; not that they could see me in my current state, even if I glided by their faces. I soon phased through the wall on the other side of gym, and after another short section of concrete and bad piping, I came out in a large storage facility, filled to the ceiling with boxes. I dropped my intangibility, though not my invisibility, as I flew deeper into the area, following my ears. It wasn't long before the crackling noises lead me to the source of the problem.

Below me dozens of boxes levitated around a single point in the room, with several more being drawn into it by the second. I slowly lowered myself down to the area to get a closer look.

"Ha ha! Come to me, my parcels of peril!" a man's voice called out from the center of the circling boxes as they began to gather together more quickly, causing me to tense. Out of nowhere appeared a pale skinned ghost appeared in the middle of the flourishing chaos. "I -the box ghost!- am your new master!" he called out as he swung his glowing green hands above his head. I invisibly raised an eyebrow; who was he talking to? I cautiously flew in closer to the spirit trying to see if anyone else was around, but there wasn't. Wonderful, he was one of _those_ types of opponents. As the boxes started coming in faster, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I took a deep breath, calm and ready for the fight that was likely coming.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I called out from behind him, getting his attention. He glanced around, surprised and confused. '_No ability to sense opponents. Good news for me._' I Let my invisibility drop, causing him to notice me and jump -er, float- back.

"Who are you, who dares to disrupt the Box Ghost?" He yelled more than asked, despite the fact that I was only around fifteen feet away.

"My name is Revenante," I responded calmly as I crossed my arms disapprovingly, "and I'm an enemy to all trouble making ghosts. So I'll only ask nicely once, put the boxes down and head back to the ghost zone peacefully." I wanted to avoid a fight, but I doubted it would be that easy. He glanced me up and down, sizing me up as a threat, before he let out a laugh.

"Ha ha! Do you really think you can so easily defeat _me_, the box ghost, when I am surrounded by my weapon of choice?" he mocked as he motioned to the boxes around him. "Can you comprehend the deadly force of-" he paused as he looked at the label of one of the boxes near him, "-Mrs. Benon's Pre-Algebra class supplies!" I sighed inwardly; I knew I was going to have to fight.

With a motion of the blue-skinned ghost's hands, a surge of boxes headed straight for me. I didn't flinch however; I simply turned intangible and allowed the box, and all of his contents, to pass right through me. My opponent gasped at the sight of his plan failing and moved to throw more at me, only for me to launch a concentrated blast of ectoplasmic energy at his stomach. It sent him flying backwards into a wall, and all of the boxes within his control to plummet to the ground. I gasped at the sight of potentially hundreds of dollars of school supplies about to be destroyed. I quickly focused my energy, making my hands to glow purple, and waved them in front of me in the direction of the falling boxes. Soon, small purple barriers surrounded each of the boxes, halting their fall. With a little bit of effort, I lowered them down to the ground, allowing the barriers to dissipate when they were safe.

I was just about to let out a sigh of relief, happy that my actions didn't lead to mass destruction of school property, when out of nowhere something large connected to the back of my head, throwing me into a pile of boxes.

My head exploded in pain as I hit the cardboard mountain. Though I couldn't see them, I could hear –and unfortunately feel- the avalanche of boxes fall around and on top of me, as well as the Box Ghost's laughter ringing above me. After a few seconds I phased myself out of the rubble and rubbed my head before glaring up at my opponent, my purple eyes glowing in anger.

"If it's a fight you want-" I muttered under my breath as I gathered energy into my arm. "-then it's a fight you'll get…" I made a circular motion with my arm and soon a rope made up of ectoplasmic energy manifested in its path. As soon as it was long enough I finished off with a loop. With one swift motion I tossed the purple rope up into the air and around the ghost's foot, interrupting his monologue about _"box power."_ With hardly any concentration I willed the loop to tighten around the target's leg, causing him to try to pull himself loose. A small smirk found its way to my lips as I once again gathered energy into my hands; this time, electrically charged energy. I soon lifted the rope up and brought it down quickly, sending high levels of electricity through it as I did. It wasn't long before lightning-like energy reached its trapped target, causing the annoying enemy to light up brighter than most fireworks on the Fourth-of-July.

The Box Ghost let out a loud yell as the energy passed through his body, leaving him slightly charred when it finally stopped. With one strong yank on the rope, my opponent slammed onto the ground a few feet away from me. He groaned as he began to come to. His eyes opened slowly, only to be meet with the sight of me hovering above him, purple eyes narrowed at his small form.

"I'll only say this nicely once," I began in a low tone as I reached into my pocket, feeling for the item that would put an end to this, "don't let me catch you causing problems again." I pulled out a small purple orb out of my pocket and held it between my thumb and forefinger. He managed a tired scoff at the sight of the object.

"Do you really think that a small, _spherical _object can harm the mighty Box Ghost?" he jeered as I began to charge the object with ecto-energy. I giggled lightly.

"Actually-" I started as the small item began to glow brightly. I wrapped my hand around it before firing an ectoplasmic beam at him. "-I sort-of do." He flinched as the beam shot at him, only to open his eyes when no impact was made. Instead, my beam went straight through him and into the floor. He smirked at the sight and opened his mouth, only to pause as he felt himself sinking into the ground. He looked up at me panicked and tried to pull away, but I only waved at him as I smiled. "Bye-bye" I noted as the portal swallowed him up, despite his attempt to escape.

With another glowing beam of energy from my hand the portal closed, leaving me there alone. I let out a small sigh, relieved that another battle was over with me in one piece.

That was when I noticed the dripping noise. I looked down to see my long purple duster covered in all different colors of paint; the white dress underneath it, as well as my purple leggings and white boots, also drenched in the art supplies. I guess it must have happened when I got hit into the boxes.

"Great, I went into the fight a ghost and came out a Jackson Pollock painting…" I muttered as I assessed the damage. I quickly became intangible and allowed the paint to slide through me and onto the floor with a loud splash. I smiled as I looked myself over again. "But I guess no harm done."

My relief was short-lived however, as the bell's loud clatter reached my ears. I now only had seven minutes to get to my next class. I hastily retraced my flight path back to the bathroom I had first transformed in. Grabbing my lunchbox as I ran out of the restroom, I headed towards my locker. After exchanging my lunchbox for a textbook, I closed my locker and sprinted towards math class. I passed through the doorway just as the final bell rang; technically not late! Panting slightly, I made my way to the open desk my teacher pointed me to, feeling triumphant that I hadn't allowed my fight to make me late like this morning.

The class started out smoothly enough too, with only one interruption a few minutes into class, clearly angering the teacher.

"_You're late again Mr. Fenton!"_

**AN **

**Aaaand done! Again, I hope that was worth the wait. **

**Now I know what some of you must be thinking; "**_**Another**_** female halfa dany phantom OC in the fandom?" And honestly, I don't blame you; but I can tell you that I've put in a lot of work into writing out Lexi's story and development, and I hope that you'll give a chance. If not, thank you for at least reading this far. ^^**

**I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than this. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next time! Until then, if you have the time, I'd love (and be extra motivated) if you'd leave a review. *v***


End file.
